Commitments
by Arnarkusaga
Summary: Goliath/Elisa Romance PG-13 (Light Language, Sex Mention) Rating will change as the fic progresses. Takes place in the years 1998-2000, and pertains to the Commitment Ceremony that had been planned for future comics between Elisa and Goliath. There will also be Brooklyn/Katana and Broadway/Angela moments thrown in.
1. Chapter 1: The Question

It wasn't going to be a wedding, not exactly. Gargoyles had no need to marry; once they gave their heart to someone, they were bound to that person until death or until they decided they were no longer compatible, which frankly was an uncommon occurrence among Goliath's people. The severance of his union with Demona was, although perfectly understandable under the circumstances, exceedingly rare.

Gargoyles trusted their feelings far more than humans did theirs. On the whole, they didn't often succumb to insecurity about their own love for their mates or the love of their mates for them. Perhaps that was why humans needed the security of marriage, the notion that they controlled their own emotions and not the other way around, to give them a sense of certainty about their feelings. Tokens, legal documents, and ceremonies were all trappings of humanity's desire to make something as simple as loving another person complicated and tedious, and to Gargoyles, unnecessary.

The ceremony had been Goliath's idea, though. After the Masquerade two years ago at the Xanatos Building in which Thailog had nearly killed Goliath, Elisa had sat down with him sometime later, nearly a month, and they discussed their relationship at length over coffee, laying out what being together meant for the both of them and if they felt it was still worth pursuing. They both agreed that it was.

Elisa told him that she had come to terms with the things about their lives together that would always be out of their reach and seemed content to lay them aside, having made the personal discovery that being with Goliath was worth far more to her than a normal human life. Goliath wasn't sure he completely believed her but decided not to push the matter. He was simply happy to have her back.

After they had talked, Goliath had flown back to the tower with his thoughts in a roil. Being with him shouldn't rob her of everything she had wanted in a mate. Surely some middle ground was to be reached in this situation. He had taken seriously the things Elisa had said during the brief period when they had separated. There were things he knew he'd never be able to give her: the house in the suburbs with the white picket fence she had spoken of. Gargoyles didn't believe in money, and they had little to no interest in physical property, so buying a house was out of the question. Goliath suspected, however, that this specific desire was an optional one.

It was children that would be the biggest issue for Elisa and Goliath was keenly aware of it, even if she said it didn't matter to her anymore. It wasn't the same for him; Gargoyles did not have daughters or sons, nor fathers and mothers. The children of the clan belonged to the whole clan. That was simply the Gargoyle way.

Though he had to admit, this was no longer true, at least for the Manhattan Clan. Brooklyn was deeply devoted to his and Katana's hatchlings. Goliath knew Angela and Broadway had been privately discussing laying their own egg. Goliath himself had come to love his only biological daughter as any father should, and while Elisa loved Angela very much and treasured their friendship, he doubted Elisa would ever consider her a daughter. They were too close in equivalent age for that. A child was one thing Elisa would never have with Goliath, and though it was a matter they both regretted deeply, nothing could be done to change it.

It wasn't until he was back at the tower and overheard Owen talking about plans for Xanato's anniversary that it clicked. There _was_ one thing he could do for her. He could, officially and in public, surrounded by friends, family, and clan, declare his love for her. Become not only her mate, but her husband, and she his wife. Human terms though they were, Goliath didn't mind them so much if it would make her happy, and he dearly wanted her to be happy.

Goliath was unfamiliar with the specifics of the ritual and resorted to asking Elisa's brother, Talon, for help in planning it. One aspect was talking to the parents and, in some cases, asking the father for permission. Talon laughed at this, amused at the thought of the progressive, independent Elisa furious at both Goliath and her father for discussing her like she was a commodity for which they could barter.

Goliath did think that talking to Elisa's parents about his intentions was appropriate. He wanted them to be there for the ceremony, as they would become part of his clan. Diane accepted it immediately, though Peter had needed a bit of convincing. Diane had given Goliath a ring that had belonged to her grandmother; a silver band with five inlaid sapphires. In return, Goliath asked Diane to officiate the ceremony. Diane cried, accepted, and hugged Goliath around the middle, an embrace Goliath awkwardly returned.

Another aspect of the ritual was, as Talon had put it, to "pop the question." And one couldn't just come out and ask, either, it had to be done in a special way with forethought and meaning. Talon had told Goliath about New Hope in Pennsylvania, which was an hour and forty-five minutes by bus, but much faster by air, which he knew from taking Maggie there a fair few times. There was a wildflower reserve there that Elisa had visited often as a child, but she hadn't been back since she had entered the academy. Goliath thought it sounded perfect.

He kept his intentions quiet from everyone else, waiting for the right moment to ask Elisa and get her answer before mentioning it to anyone besides her family. It had taken time, more than a year, for him to work up the nerve. One thing or another always seemed to get in the way; her work, their missions, villains, new threats, all seemed to pop up just as Goliath was attempting to pull her away and ask.

One night in July of 1999, he finally had the chance he was waiting for. Elisa had three nights off in a row, the city was relatively quiet, there were no pressing matters to attend to at the castle, and despite the summer heat, the nights were pleasantly cool. Thinking this could be his only chance to do things properly, he made his plan to take her out to the reserve swiftly, before something could stop him. Goliath had only told her they were going somewhere special and left it at that.

That night, he reached her apartment and let himself in through the open window. He found her in the kitchen packing a picnic basket with various things, looking up at him with a beaming smile as he came closer. She was draped in a lovely pale blue dress, knee-length and flared at the hip, as practical as it was pretty.

She abandoned her task long enough to jump into his embrace, her feet dangling from the floor, and plant a kiss on his lips, which he returned with a gentle smile.

"It's good to see you, too," He said.

She laughed. "So where are we going?" She asked, still clutching his neck and running a finger up and down the place where his back curved into his neck, feeling the strange, minuscules scales that made up his skin, so fine and small that you had to be looking very close to see them at all. Rough when caressed one way, smooth if rubbed the other.

"It's a surprise," Goliath said as he released her. Her hands slid down his chest as she was set back on her feet and moved away to finish packing. "But we must go soon. It is quite far."

She smiled and nodded, picking up the basket and a blanket that had been thrown over a nearby chair, and allowing herself to be lifted up and cradled in Goliath's arms. Then they were off.

The trip took the better part of forty minutes, and they whiled away the time by talking about one thing or another. It was so much better now that it was all out in the open and they didn't have to dance around each other as they had done in the first two years of their acquaintance when they couldn't admit their feelings. Now things between them were easier, effortless, like talking with your best friend. Because Goliath was her best friend; the best she had ever had.

Elisa had been talking about plans for her sister's graduation next year when she looked down and stopped mid-sentence.

"Wait!" She said, shifting a little to get a better look. "I know where we are! The wildflower reserve! Goliath, how did you find out about this place?"

"Your brother mentioned it to me," Goliath said smugly. "He said this place was special to you."

"Aw," Elisa tutted. "I should visit him and Maggie soon."

"I have no doubt you two will have much to discuss," He said.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Nothing. There's a deck there where we can land. Hold on." He dove downward quickly, flattening his wings against his back as the ground rose swiftly to meet them. He unfurled his wings with enough time to slow them without scrambling their insides before landing gently on the wooden patio sitting in the middle of the field, surrounded by the colorful, fragrant plants as far as the eye could see. Talon had been right. This was the perfect place.

Elisa handed him the quilt, which he shook out and laid down over the wood. Elisa knelt and went about setting the things she had packed out onto the fabric. Goliath sat down cross-legged and assisted.

The basket had contained sandwiches, cheeses, and fruit, as well as water, wine, and if Elisa was feeling particularly festive, a bottle of whiskey.

"You didn't have to go to all this trouble, Elisa," Goliath said, looking over the spread she had packed.

"It wasn't any trouble. I just threw some stuff in a basket. You're the one who lugged us here in forty minutes with no break." She handed him a glass of wine and a small plate with food, which he accepted with a smile. "I'm glad you suggested we do this. I love New York, but it's nice to get away from the city for a while and spend some time with you alone."

"I agree," He replied. "This has been long overdue."

She poured herself a glass of wine and settled next to him, leaning into him and sighing contently. He enjoyed the weight and warmth of her body against his. They ate and drank in relative silence, but not an uncomfortable one. They were not the type of couple that felt the need to fill the void with inane chatter. Simply being alone with each other with no sense urgency or distress was reward enough.

After a while, when they had eaten their fill and drank enough wine to make them feel very at ease, Goliath sat up straight and reached behind him.

"I have something for you," He said, pulling out a thin, long blue box in roughly she shape of a book, complete with a bow. "A gift."

She narrowed her eyes. "Where were you hiding that?"

He smiled a wide, toothy smile that was most unlike him, and presented the box to her. She took it with a furtive glance at him.

"You've never given me a gift before," She said, intrigued.

"No," Goliath admitted. "Gift-giving is not a typical Gargoyle practice. Tonight is special, however."

"Special, how?"

"You shall see."

Quirking an eyebrow at him, she untied the bow and lifted the lid. It was, in fact, a book: a photo album. The covers, back and front, were plain and bound in a midnight blue canvas. She opened the cover and gasped. The very first picture was of every person she loved standing together; her parents, Derek and Maggie, all of the Manhattan Clan, including Brooklyn and Katana's hatchlings, tall Nashville and tiny Matsuko, and the newest edition, Broadway and Angela's egg, which they proudly held between them. Lexington had little Alexander on his shoulders, now three years old but looking much older. Even Beth was there, smiling and standing with her arm around Derek's waist. Goliath was also there, standing head and shoulders above the rest, square in the middle with his hand on Angela's shoulder, a crooked smile on his normally grim features.

"Oh, my God," Elisa breathed, flipping through the pages only to find more photos of her family and the clan interacting. There was a picture of Alexander playing with Matsuko, with Bronx laying belly up next to them. There was one of Derek, Maggie, Beth, Diane, Peter, and Matt Bluestone all playing cards together. There were tastefully shot photographs of the Gargoyles as stone in the sunlight, both in greyscale and in full color. There was even a sneakily obtained shot of Elisa sitting with all of them last year when she had managed to get them together for Christmas dinner, taken without her knowledge. She marveled at each page, a wondering smile lighting her face.

"How?" She asked. "How did you do this?"

"Your sister, Beth, helped me put it together. I wanted to do something special for you. She gave us all disposable cameras and asked us to take pictures, and she developed the film herself." He was delighted by the pure joy in her expression. "You like it?"

"Goliath, I love this. I love it so much. It's beautiful." She kept turning the pages, stopping at each one to admire and smile at the candid shots of her family, of Angela sitting quietly and cradling her egg with Broadway hovering protectively nearby, of Katana and Beth laughing over tea with Matsuko in Beth's lap, laughing along with them. Of her father and Hudson reclining in easy-chairs, talking somberly over a glass of bourbon. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever been given.

"Thank you, Goliath," She said, holding the book to her chest. "I love it so much."

"Keep going," He said with a smile. "I saved the best for last."

She grinned at him and kept turning pages until she reached the back cover, where rested a small, plain, white envelope.

"What's this?" She asked, holding it up.

"Open it," He replied. His smile was gone and he seemed to tense suddenly, though she was unsure why. Puzzled, she slit open the top of the envelope with her fingernail and peered inside.

"What is that?" She asked quietly, as if to herself. She tipped the envelope over and the silver ring tumbled into her hand. At first, she didn't react, trying to comprehend what she was seeing. She looked up at him, a stunned expression on her face. He was looking at her very seriously, all trace of playfulness gone.

"Goliath," Elisa said slowly, turning the band slowly in her fingers, examining it as if it were a riddle to be solved. "This is a ring."

Yes," Goliath answered simply, watching her face with rising apprehension.

She looked up at him, her chest tight. "For humans, when a man gives a woman a ring, it means something."

"Yes, I am aware of this," Goliath replied, his eyes still locked on hers. "I've spoken to your family. Your mother gave me this ring. To give to you."

Elisa was finding it hard to breathe. _Surely he didn't mean… he wasn't…_ "Are… are you…. Goliath, what does this mean?"

Goliath reached out his hand, and Elisa laid the ring into his open palm.

"Elisa," he began. "When a Gargoyle chooses a mate, they pledge themselves to each other, much the same as humans do. But for our kind, it is a private matter that takes place between the two souls in love, away from prying eyes. After the pledge is made, it is acknowledged within the clan that the lovers are no longer two separate souls, but one soul that resides in two bodies, living for and within each other.

"Ceremonies and celebrations are not the Gargoyle way," He continued. "We find gladness in the union of our friends and rejoice in their happiness, but there are no festivities to mark the occasion. That is a human custom." Goliath looked long at the ring sitting cold and smooth in his hand. "But if I am to take a human woman as my mate, as I intend to do, I must come to accept her people's customs and adapt to them. For her people will become my people, as mine have already become hers."

Elisa sat staring wide-eyed at Goliath, her mouth open in shock.

"Therefore," Goliath continued, taking a breath and reaching for Elisa's left hand, which she offered. "I, Goliath, willingly offer to pledge my life and love to you, and ask you, Elisa Maza, if you would willingly pledge your life and love to me. Do you accept this offer?"

She seemed too stunned for speech. Her breathing was shallow and uneven. A tear spilled over her eye and down her cheek.

"Elisa?" Goliath asked in concern, brushing the tear away. "Are you alright?"

She nodded, another tear falling. She held his hand to her face and managed to find her voice, though it came out rather strangled. "I accept."

A smile started to spread across his face. "Yes?"

"Yes," She said, wiping her cheeks and laughing. "I accept. Nothing else on earth would make me happier."

She took the ring from his palm and put it on her left ring finger, then pushed herself up to her knees to wrap her arms around his neck and kiss him. His arms encircled her waist and squeezed gently.

The kiss deepened became more urgent. Elisa fell back, pulling him with her so that he lay next to her on the blanket. Their arms wrapped tightly around each other as they explored each other's kiss. She boldly flicked her tongue into his mouth and over his teeth, sharp enough to bite through steel, with no fear or apprehension. He responded in kind.

He gently caressed her face with one hand and the fingers of his other hand traced the skin up and down her spine. She had always marveled at the level of control it took for a person who could literally tear a car apart with his bare hands to touch her so tenderly. His claws were made for penetrating stone and metal, to climb and carry the immense weight of his body, yet in all the times he had touched her, he had never once left a mark.

Taking his hand from her face, she moved it downward to touch her breast. Goliath stiffened and pulled away.

"Elisa," He started with a sigh. "We have discussed this."

"Goliath," She replied in a slightly exasperated voice. She sat up. "Every time I try to initiate intimacy with you, you push me away. Ever since that night we decided to stay together, you've brushed me off. I always figured it's because you're just old-fashioned, but I really think we are past the point of propriety here, don't you?"

"It is not about that," He said, pushing himself up into a sitting position as well. "When you first attempted to engage with me, we had just repaired our relationship. It was new and fragile, and I felt it was far too soon to be intimate with you."

"I can understand that, Goliath, but we've been together for over two years now. Our relationship is more solid than it's ever been. Besides, we are both adults, and we've done this before. Not with each other, obviously, but we have both had sexual partners in the past. Neither of us are exactly virgins."

"That is not the point," Goliath said. "Humans treat this subject with far too much indifference. There is no such thing as a casual encounter among Gargoyles."

"Do you really think that's what I'm trying to do?" Elisa said, mildly annoyed. "We literally just got… I don't know… engaged? Betrothed? This isn't exactly 'casual' for me."

She folded her arms, looking away into the distance and growing quiet, as though she had suddenly realized something deeply unpleasant.

"What is it?" He asked, watching her expression shift.

"Nothing, it's not worth mentioning," She said dismissively, though she wouldn't look at him.

"Tell me."

She sighed, tilting her head in a begrudging way and refused to meet his eye, looking out over the field of flowers.

"Well," She started slowly. "I had thought… I mean, I know Gargoyles don't exactly find humans physically attractive. I thought, maybe… you didn't think of me… in that…" She trailed off, visibly embarrassed.

It took a moment for Goliath to comprehend what she was saying. "Oh! No, Elisa, it isn't like that at all. I have wanted to…" He struggled for wording that wouldn't be vulgar. "To be with you in that way many times while we have been together."

"Then why haven't you?" She asked, looking at him. She was definitely upset.

"You must understand, to my kind, the act of making love is a promise in and of itself. To do so before now would not have been… appropriate."

"So why not now?" Elisa asked him, her arms still folded. The ring he had given her noticeably glinting against the dark skin of her hand, drawing his eye.

He took her hand and held it in his, bending down to kiss her fingers. "Elisa, I love you," He said gently. "To me, this is as miraculous a thing as seeing the sunrise with my own two eyes. After what Demona had done, after all the betrayals my clan had suffered by not only humans, but from my own kind, I had sworn that I would never trust or love again. You were the one to change that. The fact that you are human makes no difference; I desire to…" If a Gargoyle could blush, Elisa believed he might be. "To touch your body and lie with you and show you the depths of my longing.

"I wish to give you all that you desire and more, but I wish to do so the proper way. Though our methods may be different, both humans and Gargoyles set aside a time in which they make their pledge, after which they consummate the union. For my people, it is a private matter, but humans have a ceremony in which all the people they love gather to be a part of the celebration. As I understand it, the consummation takes place after the festivities have ended. 'The wedding night,' I believe it's called. I want for you as normal a life as I am capable of providing. It is important to me that we observe the human ritual of marriage as well as we can, including the consummation ritual."

Elisa had to laugh at that. "Honestly, Goliath, I hadn't pegged you for the 'saving myself for marriage' type. But that part of the marriage is usually for people who are religious, and you and I both know neither of us are what you might call devout. In this day and age, it's at most an optional aspect of the wedding."

"Even so," Goliath said, smiling. "I believe it is the right thing to do."

Elisa sighed. She stood briefly and then settled in his lap, her arms around his neck. "You're really going make me wait, aren't you?"

Goliath returned her embrace. "I'm afraid so. But I promise you, it will be worth the wait."

"It had better be," She said dangerously, tracing his lips with her finger. He caught her hand and then kissed her again. She grumbled around the kiss but relented. He definitely wasn't making it easy on her.


	2. Chapter 2: The Big Day

October 24th, 1999: Goliath and Elisa had chosen this date for the ceremony because it was five years to the night of their first meeting, when he had plucked her from the sky after, admittedly, scaring her off a parapet.

Unfortunately, their union could only be symbolic and not legal. It would also have to be a secret from everyone except for their family and closest friends, but they figured, what else is new? Elisa had long been a target of hate groups for merely having alleged, unconfirmed connections to the Gargoyles, and coming out publicly as one of their staunchest supporters hadn't done her any favors, but openly marrying a Gargoyle would not only have been extremely controversial, it could have cost her her job, home, safety, and possibly even her freedom.

After talking with Amy, Goliath's public defender who now acted as the Gargoyles' legal representation in all civil matters, he had learned that there was a law prohibiting humans from marrying any being that was not also human, regardless of level of sentience or intelligence. Which meant that Elisa's relationship with Goliath was technically beastiality and as such, illegal. Attempting to obtain a marriage license could have landed them both in jail.

There had been no such law as of 1997, Amy had told him, and she surmised the law had been pushed through in secret around the same time the Gargoyle Civil Rights Movement was being fought in court.

Eighteen months after Gargoyles had become public knowledge, the Gargoyles of the Manhattan Clan and many of their allies had testified in front of a grand jury for the Gargoyles' very right to exist without persecution. After a lengthy battle and many sacrifices and concessions, they had won.

Following the trial, a bill had been passed granting the Manhattan Clan American citizenship, basic civil rights, and put them on the endangered species list, which automatically protected them against unlawful imprisonment, exploitation, experimentation, assault, and murder.

Before the GCRM, ending a Gargoyle's life had no legal ramifications whatsoever, but after the bill was passed, the act of killing a Gargoyle while they were awake had been classified as murder. Any person responsible for the killing of a Gargoyle could face up to 25 years in prison.

Destroying a stone Gargoyle was seen as a "common law murder" and carried with it a much lesser sentence, but the prosecution would have to prove that the stone statue the defendant destroyed was a living gargoyle. Otherwise it was simply malicious property damage, though it could possibly be tried as a hate crime.

The bill also protected any human that associated with the Gargoyles from retaliation or discrimination, which finally allowed Elisa the chance to proudly support her friends for the entire world to see. It felt great to stand with them as an advocate after hiding them and keeping her friendship with them a secret for so long.

Despite this historic victory for their kind, there was still much prejudice and hatred toward Gargoyles and the people who stood up for them. Their bold willingness to take on public opinion had afforded them some liberties, but in the eyes of the world, Gargoyles were still practically animals, and the bill had done nothing to change that.

There were new laws in place to protect Gargoyles against threats and violence, but seemingly nothing to defend them from discrimination. In fact, several xenophobic laws that had not previously existed prior to the GCRM seemed to have quietly popped up out of nowhere.

There was a law that protected the right of any public, private, or federally owned business to refuse service to Gargoyles, including hospitals and clinics. Gargoyles also could not secure a job, license, or any property that exceeded $2000 unless they could procure a valid social security number, while at the same time there was a law prohibiting Gargoyles from legally obtaining a social security number. Gargoyles were also barred from attending any state funded schools, including trade programs, and could not earn any certificate, diploma, or degree. Amy was working to change the laws, but progress was slow and she was meeting opposition from all sides.

It baffled Goliath and infuriated Elisa, who was now forced to uphold these ridiculous laws. She hated it. It was unconstitutional and disgusting and she loathed every second that she had to be a part of it. It very nearly caused her to quit the justice system altogether, because this wasn't justice, it wasn't freedom, it wasn't the same system that had convinced her to join the police force in the first place.

This was a perversion of civil liberties, bigots hiding behind a mask of equality, using the publicity of the Movement as a distraction to quietly impose their will on her friends without anyone realizing it. It made her sick to her stomach, mostly because there was nothing she could do to fix it.

The only thing stopping her from planting her boot firmly inside someone's rear end the next time she heard the term "flying rats" was Goliath's steady patience and temperance. He constantly reminded her that no one couldn't stop them from affirming their love for each other, regardless of these new laws. He didn't care who found out or how many jail cells he'd have to sleep in, he was committed to becoming her mate and nothing would stand in his way.

He loved her; nothing else mattered. He told her this every night, and every night she needed to hear it just to maintain her daily composure. But she was still angry.

* * *

The day of the ceremony arrived cool and comfortable. Elisa awoke at noon in her parent's apartment, where Beth, Maggie, and Derek had also been staying, not just for moral support but protection in case word got out.

Since there were six hours until sundown, the process of getting ready was leisurely and relaxed. Elisa had decided to forgo several things considered normal for a wedding. There would be no bridesmaids or groomsmen, no flower girl or ring bearer, no best man or maid of honor. How would they choose one, anyway?

The ceremony itself would be short and simple with no frills or embellishments, other than Goliath and Elisa reciting vows that they had written for each other.

One thing _would_ be done according to tradition, her father insisted, was walking her down the aisle himself. The ceremony would be taking place in the main hall of Castle Wyvern. Goliath would be standing at the fireplace with Diane with all their friends and loved ones gathered around them, and Peter would hand her off to Goliath. But, she said pointedly, he would not be giving her away as if she were property. Peter had held up his hands in acquiescence, laughing.

She wouldn't be wearing a wedding dress; she instead wore a simple gown made of sapphire blue satin, to match the ring, with a low back and a short train. Attached to the straps was a small glass lily suspended on a silver chain that would dangle halfway down her spine. It was sleek and elegant with just a hint of slink. Beth had bought it for her in New Orleans during her post-semester vacation a few months ago, before Goliath had even asked Elisa to wed him. She and Beth often didn't see eye to eye on fashion, but she had to admit this dress seemed like it was made for her.

She wouldn't wear a veil or carry a bouquet, either. She did put her hair up, though, held back with a kanzashi in the shape of a blooming peony that Katana had given her as a wedding gift.

An hour before sundown, Elisa and her party loaded into two taxis and headed toward the Eyrie building. Maggie and Derek took to the rooftops and likely would arrive at the castle before them.

As they approached the building, Elisa had to admit she was feeling nervous. She tapped her foot anxiously and wrung her shaking hands.

"Wedding jitters?" Diane asked, sitting beside her.

"Yeah, I guess," Elisa replied shakily.

Diane laid a calm, warm hand on her daughter's cold, clasped ones. "Second thoughts?"

"No," Elisa said firmly. "None whatsoever. I love Goliath. Marriage is unnatural for Gargoyles; he's only doing this for me. And I want this, Mom. I really want this." She shook her head and exhaled a trembling breath. "I don't even know why I'm so nervous."

Diane laughed gently. "It's completely natural to be a little nervous, sweetheart. I needed several bellinis and a shot of tequila to marry your father, and even then, I thought I might ruin his shiny new shoes. Of course, that could have been the tequila."

Elisa breathed a soft laugh. She looked at her mother shrewdly. "You're really okay with this, aren't you? Me and Goliath, I mean?"

"Of course I am, baby," Diane said. "I want you to be happy. If Goliath makes you happy, then that's what I want for you."

"Dad wasn't so sure."

"Yes, but that's just how fathers are, Elisa," Diane tutted. "Remember your first boyfriend, Lucas?"

At that, Elisa laughed out loud. "Junior prom, first date, Dad sitting at the dinner table, cleaning his guns. How could I forget?"

"He did that with every boy you brought home," Diane chuckled. "He also really liked giving those boys a rundown of all his arrests and showing them awful case files, just to shake them up."

"Ricky ran from the house before I had time to get dressed for our date, remember? He was too scared to even look at me in class for weeks." Elisa laughed.

Diane nodded, and they found themselves in a fit of giggles, holding each other. After a moment, they tittered to a stop.

"Goliath isn't intimidated by Dad's gun collection," Elisa said.

"No, that he is not," Diane agreed. "To be honest, honey, those boys you dated before were no match for you. You need a man who is just as strong as you are, even if he isn't exactly a man. You're good together. You're a lifeline for each other. That's something you don't just give up on because it's hard; the trials are what make it all worthwhile. And the two of you have had your fair share of trials. You have earned each other. Nothing else is important."

Elisa smiled gratefully at her mother and hugged her around the shoulders.

"Thank you, Mama," She said.

"Always, baby girl," Her mother replied, returning her hug.

The taxis pulled into the private carport reserved for the Xanatos family. Xanatos had given Elisa and her family a code to use so they could avoid getting out in the company parking complex or in the street outside.

Peter and Beth had exited first, and Peter opened Elisa's door and offered Elisa his hand, who smiled up at him and accepted it. She walked arm-in-arm with her father to the elevator, with Beth and her mother trailing behind, holding hands.

The sun was going down as the elevator opened to the top floor. The Maza family walked out into the open courtyard to reach the private room just off the main hall, and could see the Gargoyles on their perches in the red-gold light of sunset.

Unlike the other Gargoyles, who faced outward in their typical vigilant poses, Goliath stood inward, straight as a rail, head bowed, with his wings folded around him. According to him, this was traditional gesture for when a Gargoyle declared their intentions for another. It was also traditional to stand in the perch of one's intended mate, but Elisa didn't perch, so that aspect was overlooked.

Waiting for them in the private room was Derek and Maggie, who had arrived first as Elisa predicted. Owen had rather thoughtfully put out a small refreshments table for the bridal party. Xanatos had offered to throw them a big wedding with a reception and everything, which Elisa had refused in no uncertain terms. This smaller touch was much more fitting.

Also in the room were the stone figures of Angela and Broadway, crouched defensively around their egg. They were understandably protective of it and had taken to sleeping in this room during the day, as it was far more secure than standing out in the open over a one hundred and thirty story drop. Since the castle no longer had a rookery, and even if it did, keeping a single egg in there would be superfluous, the anxious parents-to-be took to guarding their precious cargo closely. When they were awake, the bundle never left Angela's arms. Even during missions, Broadway and Angela took turns staying with the egg, keeping it within view at all times.

Elisa understood. It took a very long time for Gargoyle children to be born: six months gestation in the body of the female and then a full ten years as an egg. Elisa thought nine months was a long time to wait for a baby. She couldn't even imagine the kind of apprehension and patience it took to wait for over a decade to meet your own child.

But, she reflected, if that's what it took even for humans, she would do it. She would do anything to have a child. Before she met Goliath, it wasn't something she had given much thought. Back then, she was much more focused on her career and wasn't sure if she even wanted kids. If and when she decided she did, she figured she had plenty of time. Now that she knew it wasn't a possibility with Goliath, it was all she could think about.

Elisa had talked to Beth and Maggie about it the night before. Maggie lamented that she wasn't sure her augmented body was capable of bearing children or what effects her's and Derek's altered DNA would have on them. Beth and her girlfriend Serena, both only 21, had no interest in children. They both sympathized with her, but what could be done?

In Goliath, Elisa had found her true equal and soul mate. She was overjoyed to be with him and wouldn't change a thing about their relationship, other than more social acceptance. Her mother was right, they had earned each other and they deserved to be happy. A child wouldn't necessarily make it that much better, but still. Still. It would always be in the back of her mind, the one thing just out of reach.

Just as they settled in, cracks began to form in Angela's and Broadway's stone exterior. Instead of the normal explosive way they shed their skin, they carefully shifted this way and that to slither out of their cocoon, diligent even in sleep about protecting their offspring.

"Elisa!" Angela exclaimed upon seeing her, rising to her feet. "You look lovely!"

"Thanks, Angela," Elisa said, embracing her.

"Are you nervous?" Angela asked as Broadway came up behind her, holding the egg.

"A bit," Elisa said.

"I've never seen a human wedding before," Broadway said. "Other than on T.V."

"Neither have I," Angela said.

"Well, this won't be your average wedding, Big Guy," Elisa said. "I dumped a bunch of the traditional stuff I didn't think was necessary. This'll be pretty bare bones compared to most other ceremonies."

The door opened. Lexington, Brooklyn, and Katana entered the room with Matsuko, who had her tail wrapped around her father's hand.

It was an odd contrast to see Brooklyn next to Lexington now, who had at one point been his and Broadway's equal in age. Brooklyn no longer crouched when at rest anymore; that was apparently a trait among young Gargoyles or ones on the smallish side, like Lexington. Brooklyn had aged over forty years in the time stream, though it was more like twenty in equivalent human years, and his countenance reflected it. He stood much taller than before and straight as a post next to his mate, resting a hand on her shoulder.

Elisa felt a little like Lexington had gotten the short end of the stick. Compared to Broadway and Brooklyn, who were both mated and fathering children, Lexington seemed a little left out. He was always his usual cheerful self, though, and never seemed bitter about how things were.

"This is so exciting!" He said brightly. "Aren't you excited?"

"That's one word for it," Elisa said wryly.

Katana grinned to see her gift in Elisa's hair. "It suits you," she said. Brooklyn smiled fondly at her.

"I love it, thank you again," Elisa said.

"Goliath is in the Main Hall," Brooklyn said, his voice deeper than it used to be. "He and the others are setting up and getting ready."

"We'd better join them," Derek said, nodding to the others in the room. All except Elisa and her father moved toward the door.

"Hey, guys, before you go," Elisa said, addressing her Gargoyle companions and her family. "I just wanted to tell you how grateful I am to have you all in my life. You guys have been the best friends I've ever had, and I don't know how to thank you for it. I know that this is all a little alien to you, and I'm honored that you're all a part of it. I don't know who I would be without you and I just wanted you to know how much I appreciate each of you. I love you guys."

"Aw, Elisa," Lexington said shyly. "We love you, too."

"I look forward to becoming part of your family," Angela said. "My father loves you. His joy is my joy."

"We'd better get going," Diane said. "I need to get into position and prepare Goliath for the ceremony."

Elisa nodded. They hadn't done a rehearsal. This was all being done with no prep-work, largely because the ceremony itself was going to be short and to the point, so they hadn't felt the need for it. Elisa was rethinking this now, perhaps a bit too late.

The others left to get into their places, leaving her alone with Peter. He held out his hands for hers, and she took them, facing her father and willing herself not to cry.

Peter shook his head, smiling gently at her. "I can't believe it."

"What?" Elisa asked.

"My baby girl. My firstborn. Getting married."

Elisa laughed. "Technically. Not legally." She looked up at him, wincing. "Does that bother you?"

Peter shrugged. "Laws change. In ten years time, who knows? Maybe you'll renew your vows with a real license in hand."

"One can dream," Elisa said wistfully. She looked up into her father's eyes. "I'm glad you and Mom are being so cool about all of this. I can't imagine what you thought when Goliath first spoke to you about it."

"Well, to be honest, we'd have supported it regardless. Nothing Goliath could have said would have actually mattered," Peter replied.

Elisa frowned. "Why not?"

"Because I trust my children," Peter said. "If he had asked you and you said yes, there must have been a damn good reason for it. Even if I don't fully understand it, it doesn't mean it's a bad decision. You've always been a good kid, Elisa. You were the one out of all your siblings I never had to worry about. You always had a good head on your shoulders. Hell, you never even had a rebellious phase, and you could have been a real monster if you wanted to be."

Elisa flinched at the use of the word _monster_.

"Sorry," Peter said. "Not what I meant. I should have said disaster."

She playfully nudged him, laughing a little.

"You're smart, Elisa," Peter continued. "Smarter than your old man ever was. If you say this is what's right for you, how am I supposed to argue?" He pulled her into a hug. "I'm here for you, kid, no matter what."

She squeezed him tight. "I don't deserve you guys."

"Yes, you do," Peter said. "You deserve the world. What kind of dad would I be if I didn't give my little girl the world?"

A knock came at the door and Brooklyn peeked his head in. Peter and Elisa parted.

"Everyone's ready," He said. Elisa nodded with a shaky smile of thanks, and he withdrew.

"This is it," Peter said. "Ready?"

"Yes." Elisa closed her eyes and sucked in a breath, holding it for a five count. She exhaled slowly, opened her eyes, and said, "Lets go."

He extended his elbow and she hooked her arm through it. Straightening her spine, she let her father lead her out of the room.


End file.
